Ron and Hermione After the battle
by ShadowQueenx
Summary: Everyone knows that Ron and Hemrione love eachother. But what happens after the battle? Will they finally admit their feelings for eachother?
1. Chapter 1

Ron and Hermione

After the battle

1

Hermione Granger was sitting silently against a cold stone wall, one of the few which was left. That night, it had all finished. Harry had defeated Voldermort. It was over. Except, some could say that it had only just began. The grieving for loved ones had just started. And that would go on forever.

Hermione sighed deeply, running a hand through her bushy brown hair. Why did Fred have to die? Why did Tonks have to die? Why did Lupin have to die? All those thoughts were running through her head. It never crossed Hermione's mind that they would die. She always assumed that Voldermort would die and that would be it. People would go on with their lives. Living happily. Except that wasn't true; she knew that now.

Hermione got up. She knew she needed to comfort Ron. He needed that right now. It was extremely hard for him, and his family. She decide a few minutes before that she should leave them alone, however, now it occured to her that they might actually need her.

She started walking towards the great hall. Along the way, she saw a demolished Hogwarts. Portraits was scattered everywhere, large lumps of stone in every direction. The sight made tears appear in her eyes. "No, dont you start crying," she told herself. "It's hard to comfort someone when you're crying youself." Hermione found Ron sitting on a bench towards the back of the hall. He was away from his family. His face was blotchy, his eyes red. His foot was gently tapping the floor, and he was staring into space.

Hermione made her way over to him. He didn't look up as she sat down beside him. He just kept staring at something that wasn't there. "Are you ok?" She asked him, taking hold of his hand. Ron turned to face her, a single tear sliding down his cheek. Hermione reached over and brushed it away, along with another one, just as it fell. "I could be better," Ron replied. "Fred wouldn't want you like this. He wouldn't want you crying. He would want you celebrating, being happy that Voldermort has finally gone. He would you running around singing, like Peeves is." Ron nodded. Hermione reached over and kissed Rons cheek, then gave him a tight hug, which he returned. Once she pulled away, she looked at him closely. "You're hurt. Shall I go and get Madam Promfrey?" ron shook his head. "It'll heal on its own." He reffered to his arm, which was bleeding quickly. "Ron, you're losing alot of blood." Ron shrugged. Hermione sighed. She didn't want to fight. Not today anyway. On any other occasion, she would have insisted, but today she wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

2

After a while of just sitting in a close embrace, Hermione looked up to see Harry walking towards her and Ron. His hand was in Ginny's, and Hermione knew that he had gone to find her as soon as he could. "Hey," he said, sitting down next to Hermione. His face was dirty, his hair messier than usual. Ginny looked like Ron. Her face was blotchy, and her eyes were red. "Hey," Hermione replied. Ron looked up, but didn't say a word. His head fell onto Hermiones shoulder, a single tear escaping. Hermione reached her hand up and stroked Rons hair, her hand interwining with it.

Harry and Ginny left after a while. Hermione gently nugged Ron, causing him to stir. "I think you should get some sleep," she said to him. He nodded. "You should too." He said to her. Hermione nodded aswell. "Your cut finally stopped bleeding." Ron smiled. "See, we don't need Madam Promfrey for everything." Hermione rolled her eyes, as she stood up. Ron stood up beside her, and a yawn emerged from his mouth. Ron's hand took Hermiones as they began to walk to the Gryffindor common room.

The common room was full with people. Lavender and Pavarti were in one corner, attending to eachothers bruises. Dennis Creevy was huddled in another corner, sobbing loudly over the death of his brother, Colin. George was sitting in an armchair, staring into space, like Ron had been.

Hermione walked Ron up to the Boy dorms. He walked in and collapsed on his old bed, sighing loudly. Hermione walked over and sat down on the end of his bed. Ron looked up at her, as he got under his covers. He sat up, and gestured for her to come towards to him. She did as she was asked, and walked over to him. Ron held his arms up and Hermione gave him a hug.

His arms were tight around her waist, her arms snaked around his neck. Hermione breathed in Ron's familar, beautiful scent. She missed this. She missed hugging Ron, feeling happy. She hadn't felt happy at all in the last few months. She was always scared or upset. However, Voldermort was gone now. She could be happy. She could live her life, without being scared, without being frightened of Voldermort killling her parents; she was safe.

Hermione hugged Ron for a while, until she knew she had to go. She kissed his head lightly, as he laid back down, and the she made her way to her dorm. Once she was in her familar room, everything felt strange. Yes, she was somewhere that she had known for ages, but it was still strange to be there again. She sighed as she collapsed onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was hard to come to terms with what just happened. Voldermort was dead. He was truly gone. She had watched him die. Watched his life end. And now all her, Harry and Ron's hard work was over. They had done it. Found all of the horcruxes. Destroyed each and every one of them. Now, she was safe. Her parents were. She had to go and get her parents from Australia soon. She knew they would be angry at her. Going off on to fight a battle? Risking her life? They will go nuts. She knew that.

Hermione yawned. She had to sleep. She needed it. She hadn't slept for what felt like years. Constant worries of waking up to find Ron or Harry dead scared the life out of her. It was hard to think that it was over. But it was.

our document here...


	3. Chapter 3

3

Hermione woke up, yawning as she looked around the room. Lavender and Pavarti were fast asleep, Lavender snoring, like always. Hermione frowned when the memory of Lavender and Ron suddenly popped into her mind. She felt her blood boil, as she remembered Lavender boasting about how good a kisser Ron was. "It was true though", Hermione thought. She remembered when she had kissed Ron. It was amazing, it felt right. She had forgotten that she was in a battle, until Harry started yelling. She sighed, stretching her arms.

As she jumped off her bed, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the window. Her hair was all over the place, her face filled with dirt and cuts. Her clothes were ripped and had many peoples blood on them. She looked dreadful.

She ran and got into the shower. She fixed and cleaned her clothes before getting in. However, she knew that whenever she wore them clothes, the memory would haunt her. A shiver escaped down her spine. Hermoine must have washed her hair about 5 times, until she got all the dirt and the blood out. When she was finished she dried her hair with a spell, and qucikly towel-dried herself. She pulled her newly fixed clothes on, before making her way down to the heart of the common room.

Ron was already up. He was wearing some clothes that looked a little baggy for him; he must have borrowed some of George's. His cut was healing, and looked like a long stratch from a giant cat. He was sitting on the sofa, talking to Harry who was on the other side of the room. Harry looked better. His hair wasn't as messy, and his face looked cleaner. His arm was wrapped around Ginny's waist, who was sitting on his lap. Hermione made her way over to them, and sat down next to Ron. He looked up, a small smile escaping as he saw her. She sat next to him, smiling softly back. "You ok?" He asked her. "Yes. You?" She asked. "Guess so," Ron replied, sighing. No one said anything for a few minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence, but yet a comfortable one. No one had to say anything. It was perfect.

Suddenly, Mrs Weasley came crashing through the door, closely followed but Professor McGonagall. "Yes, I 100% agree that everyone who died fighting for us should be burried here," Mrs Weasley was saying. "I think it's a lovely idea. Then everyone will know what happened." Professor McGonagall nodded, her hands clenched tightly together. "Right, so I was thinking that the funerals should be tomorrow. Now Molly, would you be a dearand let Andromeda Tonks know, while I find out the rest?" "Of course, I will. Just think of poor baby Teddy, not growing up with a mother or father." Hermione glanced towards Harry. Harry was the baby's God father. She knew that he would want to be involved. She knew that after how he grew up, he wouldn't let Teddy grow up like that. She admired him for that.

Mrs Weasley spoke to Ron and Ginny about Fred after. Saying basically what Hermione had said to Ron the night before. About that Fred wouldn't want them mourning over him. He would want them celebrating. Hermione just sat nodded, and wiping around a few tears that left Ron's eyes. He smiled at her when she did so, and gave her hand a tight squeeze. After organizing what Ron and Ginny wanted to happen in Fred's funeral, Mrs Weasley left. Harry and Ginny left not long after, Harry's hand holding tightly onto Ginny's.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Hermione glanced at Ron. He hadn't said anything since Harry left. She decided she had to make conversation. "It's good that Harry and Ginny are together again, isn't it?" She asked. Ron gave a small nod, not looking up. "Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. "What's wrong? Oh nothing, just lost a brother last night, that's all," Ron said quite harshly. "I know but-" "Oh, I should be celebrating? I know that Voldermorts gone, but it's hard to celebrate when my brothers just died." Hermione couldn't believe it. Why was Ron being harsh all of a sudden? "Ron, don't be upset with me. I haven't done anything," Hermione said to him, startled. "Did I say you have?" Ron answered back, angrily. Hermione jumped up, her fists clenched. She stormed out of the common room door, leaving.

Hermione rushed down to the great hall. Ginny and Harry were sitting there, talking quietly. Hermione walked straight over, and sat dwon next to Ginny, slamming her hands onto the table. Ginny looked up, staring awkwardly at Hermione. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Hemrione sighed. "Ron! He is being suddenly harsh. All I am trying to do is help him." Harry exchanged glances with Ginny, then spoke up. "I just think that maybe he is upset because, well, you are telling him to basically start celebrating. I mean, it's just hard at the moment for him. I don't think he means to." Hermione nodded, bitting her lip. "Well, what could I do?" She asked. "Maybe you could help him. Like comfort him. That's what he needs." Hermione nodded. "I am trying to. It's just hard. I tried last night. I just sort of hugged him." Harry held his hands up. "Well do that then. If that's what comforts Ron, give him a hug." Hermione nodded again, then jumped up.

She found Ron is the exact same position he was in when she had stormed out. She sat beside him, and reached over and took his hand; he didn't object. She began rubbing his cold, pale thumb with her own, just gently and softly. "Sorry," Ron mumbled out. "It's ok. You're just grieving." Ron looked up, and smiled softly. Hermione loved it when he smiled. Even though his smile wasn't as full as it could be, it still sent butterflies into her stomach.

A few minutes after complete and utter silence, the common room door crashed open. George stepped in, his face was red. He collapsed into the arm chair in one corner, and began to sob. Ron jumped up. letting go of Hermione's hand. He wandered over to George, then sat talking to him, so silently that Hermione couldn't hear. After five minutes of talking, Hermione could have sworn that she saw a grin flash across George's face, however, as quick it appeared, as quick it went.

Ron walked back over to Hermione after a while. He didn't say a word, just sat down, breathing heavily. She looked at him, a warm smile across her face. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and half smiled back. They sat in silence for a while, the only sound was deep breathing; nobody moved, nor spoke. It was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Hermione started looking around the room. Not much damage had occured to the Gryffindor common room, luckily, as the battle was downstairs. The only thing that was different, was that one of the the portraits hanging up, wasn't staright. It was leaning slightly to the left, the man in the picture almost falling out. Hermione got up and walked over. She straightened it up. "Thank you mam." The man nodded. He was wearing a large red coat, and a rather small hat, much too small for his head. The man seemed to see Hermione looking at his hat, and nodded. "My painter wasn't very good with clothes." He sighed. Hermione smiled. "I think it looks okay," Hermione said softly, trying to make him feel better. He smiled, showing pure white teeth.

Hermione sat back down on the sofa. Her eyes darted to Ron. He was asleep, breathing quietly. George was asleep too. Every now and then, he would suddenly jerk and call out Fred. It was sweet. George was taking it hard. Harder than Mr and Mrs Weasley. Fred wasn't just George's brother; he was his best friend.

Harry entered a few minutes after, saying that lunch was ready. Hermione nodded. She looked at Ron. She didn't want to wake him up. He looked so peaceful, so cute. Cute. Ron was always cute. He got so cute when he was angry. That's one of the reasons Hermione loved arguing with him so much.

Hermione's hands reached over to Ron, and began to shake him awake. "What, what?" He said, waking up with a yawn. He looked at Hermione, his sapphire eyes sending shivers down her spine. "Lunch is ready." "Really! I'm starving!" Hermione smiled. That seemed to have woken him up abit. And it seemed Ron had woken up George.

Everyone began walking down to the Great Hall. Harry was ahead talking with Ron. Ron was nodding, and it looked as if Harry was giving Ron some sort of advice. Hermione walked a few paces behind them, George lumbering behind her. Every now and then, she would look at him, and see a long tear running down his cheek.

As they entered the Hall, Ginny was already sitting down, along with everyone else. Alot of people, including Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were at the Gryffindor table, talking. The other tables seemed to be empty. Hermione noticed a familiar face walking up to her. He had many bruises and cuts, and looked extremely tired. "Hey Neville," Hermione beamed. Neville smiled. "Hye. Are you okay? It's pretty hard about it all isn't it. I feel sorry for Ron and the Weasleys." Hermione nodded. "But, have you seen Dennis. He is over there." Neville pointed in the direction of a young teenage boy. "He is taking the loss of Colin really hard. I try talking to him, but he won't say a word." Hermione nodded again. Neville nodded to. "So, you killed the snake! That's good!" Hermione exclaimed. Neville grinned. "So many girls are coming up tom me since that!" Neville seemed happy. Hermione smiled as Hannah Abbot started speaking to Neville, so she left.

She made her way over to Ron. Harry and Ginny sat opposite him. He already had a plate of Cottage pie in front of him, and he was eating it greedily. She sat down beside him, taking a helping of Macoroni Cheese. Harry and Ginny were talking about many things while eating, but Hermione wasn't really listening. She wasn't eating much either, just playing round with her fork. She looked at Ron a couple of times, and found him staring at her; he looked away as soon as she looked.

After eating, or playing in Hermiones case, Hermione began walking outside near the lake. She sat down in the grass, and began looking out towards the hills. It was beautiful, graceful. Hermione closed her eyes, and laid down. She began imagining a perfect life, where no evil was in the world, no Voldermort. That Harry's parents were alive, that everyone who had died fighting were alive.

"Hey," a soft familiar voice mumbled in her ear. Hermione looked up to see Ron sitting beside her, staring down at her with his beautiful eyes. She smiled, as she sat up. "Hey,"she replied. "Are you okay?" He asked her, flicking his flame red hair out of his eyes. Hermione nodded. "You?" She questioned. Ron nodded also. He smiled, a real smile, the smile that Hermione loved. She smiled back. "I think it really is great, you know,"Ron said, nodding. Hermione looked at him confused. "This morning you said about Harry and Ginny, you know, it being great. And well, I agree." Hermione smiled. "Yes, they are meant to be together. You can just see it." Hermione looked back across the lake, watching the water flow. Ron reached out and took her hand. It wasn't soft, or smooth, however it fit right.


End file.
